The Lake
by Wrights-and-Wrongs
Summary: Its a vacation and Draco has to work, so Hermione decides to go any way. Joining her will be her long time friends Blaise and Ginny.. You know what they say, what goes on at the Lake satys at the Lake. WARNING: Sex!
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N: Hey guys. This is a quickie that I whipped up before work, I'm thinking about continuing with it. So tell me what you think, hope you enjoy it. Oh and thankyou to everyone who reviewed my last stories, really appetite it.**

**Rea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.**

"I'm sorry Hermione," he said, "I can't turn this down."

"Bullshit, Draco. We haven't had even a weekend together for months."

"I know, but this really is more important. If it all comes off, I'll be in line for the promotion to regional director, with both more money and time together."

I thought I'd had this organized for more than a month now, getting away for a week at Ginny's father's cabin up on Lake Tahoe. Ginny and I had known each other since Hogwarts, and as a pair of couples, Ginny and Blaise, and Draco and I, we'd been friends for years. Now, a day before the trip, Draco was cancelling.

"Well, I'm still going. I'm not staying here while you work."

"That's a good idea. I promise I'll make it up to you somehow."

I sighed. There was no point trying to convince him otherwise. Draco had been focused on work like this for nearly a year, he said as a part of his career strategy. What it was doing was destroying our love life. I'd come to some understanding of this, and I was determined to change it.

In the late morning it was only three of us, and we headed off to Lake Tahoe. My 8 year-old Chevy Blazer was packed to the roof with all of our gear, we had decide to make a muggle entrance o make things feel more laid back.

What used to take three hours is now nearly four. Road works, detours and plenty of Starbuck stops for Blaise the caffeine addict caused most of the delays, but it was still light out when we got to the cabin.

Blaise was only inside for a moment when he came back out. Ginny and I were still unloading bags and coolers.

"I can't see any firewood, Gin," he said.

"Oh crap! My brother must have been up since New Year," said Ginny.

"I'll run down to Incline Village and get some."

"You could try to chop some yourself," she suggested.

"What? And take my leg off?"

"Oh, yeah. Clumsy."

Blaise blushed, flicked a glance my way and departed in my Blazer. Ginny and I carried our gear inside the cabin. Actually, cabin is a disservice. It's a miniature lodge, with 2 bedrooms with a common bathroom/spa on the second floor, kitchen, living room and small bedroom and bathroom on the ground floor. The place has central air-conditioning, but there's no substitute for a real fire when the weather turns cold, just like it has been for the last 2 weeks.

"Is Blaise really that clumsy?" I asked.

Ginny blushed a little before answering.

"Let me just say," she said with a sparkle in her eye, "the other night he was aiming for one hole, and ended at the other."

My mouth dropped open.

"Oh, don't look so horrified, Mia" she continued.

"It was an accident."

"But - but, what - how?" I said.

"He was behind me. One moment he was pulling out of me, and the next his dick was at my asshole, and we both just, well, pushed."

"Jesus, Ginny! Didn't it hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Only a little, and it was nothing compared to how much we both enjoyed it."

"Oh, you didn't!"

"Yeah, we did, but I don't know if we'll do it again."

"I should hope not." Even I could hear the indignation in my own voice, and now I was embarrassed. "I'm sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to say that."

"Well, I guess that answers my question about whether you and Draco have done it."

I looked at her in horror, and she just laughed.

Whenever we're at the cabin we take turns cooking dinner, so after we finished putting away the gear, I started dinner, pan-fried chicken breasts, stuffed with dried tomatoes and fetta cheese and a salad. Blaise would be back soon, and so we'd already opened the bottle of and were toasting each other.

"With Draco working most of the time, we're not together much anymore," I said, not looking at her.

"Oh. Sooo, this trip was supposed to -?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry Mia."

"It sure feels like he's lost interest in me; certainly compared to his job."

"Looking for tips?" she asked me, waggling her eyebrows.

"I don't think I could try what you and Blaise did."

Ginny sighed and put down the dishes.

"You've gotten really conservative since college."

It was my turn to blush.

"Blaise and I went through something like that a while back, but we were reminded that there's plenty more experiences out there."

Blaise came back before we could continue our talk.

He immediately put himself in charge of lighting the fire, while Ginny and I finished making dinner, and we ate sitting in the sofas surrounding the fireplace.

The day's activities had worn us all out, and we soon headed off to bed, Ginny and Blaise at one end of upstairs, and me in the other.

My bladder woke me up about three hours later.

Without putting on the light in the bathroom, hoping to maintain the illusion of sleep by not lighting up the night, I peed as quietly as I could. As I sat there, almost nodding off back to sleep, I suddenly realized that there were sounds coming from Ginny and Blaise's room.

From where I sat, I couldn't see the bathroom door on their side, but I had assumed that it would be closed. It came as a surprise to hear everything so clearly, and after I finished peeing, I crept carefully over to the door. In the darkness I could see the sliding door was only closed about half way, and I could see into their bedroom. Just from the sounds alone, I could tell Ginny and Blaise were really into it. This was enough to make me sad, because Draco wasn't here to do the same thing to me, but I did start to get a little aroused too.

The sound of skin slapping on skin, groans from the both of them, now in concert with the slapping, were finally joined by Ginny saying, over and over; 'fuck, fuck, fuck'. My nipples were definitely standing up, aching to be touched, but I decided to go back to bed.

I had just turned to go back to bed, when I heard what Ginny said;

"Yeah," she said, "fuck me, fuck my ass."

I couldn't believe it. Ginny said she'd never do it again. I edged my head around the door, and with the moonlight streaming onto them from the skylight, I watched Blaise sliding his cock into Ginny's ass. The way she moved her body was amazing, on her knees and hands, but bucking like a bow as she pushed back onto him, and then the two of them pulling apart slowly, and pushing back in harder and faster. When Blaise reached around her waist to play with her, my own hand went automatically to myself, playing and stroking, and I watched and heard them both come, Blaise buried inside Ginny's ass.

I couldn't finish myself off, and now I was feeling self-conscious. I quickly crept back to my bed. I was more than a little shocked that Ginny had asked Blaise to do that to her. She'd told me that there was no need to do that again, but clearly she felt different. I was incredibly aroused from listening to them fuck, a situation I tried to resolve with my own hand, but the sight and thoughts of what had happened disturbed me enough that I couldn't finish, and so I was awake for most of the night.

Ginny had said I'd become conservative, unable to try new things. It looked like she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys. Big thank you to EVERYBODY who has reviewed on my last stories and on my last chapter. This is another chapter so yeah I decided to continue on. i started writting this in Biology, cause... well Biology sucks... So tell me what you think, hope you enjoy it. **

**Rea**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. **

I was very groggy when I finally woke up and went downstairs.

"Good morning," Ginny said first, but then looked closer. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did you sleep OK?"

I wondered if Ginny suspected I'd heard them last night.

"No, no, I slept fine. Maybe I'm coming down with something."

"Let me make you breakfast, OK? You just take a seat."

When Blaise came in, I watched them both kiss and hug like there was no one else in the world. Whatever might have been missing from their relationship in the past was obviously not a problem these days.

"What have you got planned for us today?" Ginny asked Blaise.

"I thought we'd go for a hike up to the next village and have lunch there. It's an easy walk back, and then we could go fishing in the evening."

"I think I'll stay in for the morning, if that's OK with you two," I said.

"I could stay with you, if you like," offered Ginny.

"No, no. I'll be fine. You two enjoy yourselves."

After putting the dishes into the washer, Blaise and Ginny collected their gear and headed out.

I decided that I needed a hot bath. Maybe that would relax me enough to let me get some sleep. I'd been pushing so hard at work for the last couple of weeks I had no reserves left, and after last night's restlessness, I was near exhaustion.

As I lay in the spa bath, relaxing in the hot water, I felt the tingle of the jets on my skin, and when I moved to just the right position, the pulse of a jet was aimed right at my pussy. I enjoyed the sensations for a while, but moved away from it after just a few minutes. Sex certainly seemed to be on my mind a lot recently; Draco and me, Ginny and Blaise. I didn't know what to do about it.

I was feeling much more relaxed now, and I headed back to my bed. Unfortunately, now my skin tingled pleasantly, and with the simplest movement, even breathing, I could feel my nipples rub slightly against the sheet. As they stiffened, it got worse, until they were rock hard and poking up visibly. There was no getting away from it, I was horny, and if I didn't do something about it, I'd never get any rest.

When Draco told me that he wasn't going to be able to come up for the week, I packed a little helper and it wasn't my wand either. The vibrator came in sections, with different shaped heads and variable speeds, and a curved handle. It was very easy to use comfortably, and I settled in with the vibration on pulse and a simple cock attachment. I was sliding it in an out, working up to a nice easy climax, when I remembered what Ginny had said about Blaise's clumsiness. Without thinking about it, I put the head of the vibrator at my asshole and pushed a little. Oh, my God, did I ever enjoy that sensation, but whether it was at the wrong angle, or not lubricated enough, or if I was too tight, if I tried to penetrate, it hurt. Still, with the buzzing at my ass, and my other hand on my clit, I came long and hard.

When I woke up, I was disoriented until I remembered where I was. I checked the clock and I saw I'd managed to sleep until mid afternoon. I took a quick shower and got dressed to head down stairs. I could hear music, so Ginny and Blaise had to be back.

Down stairs, Ginny was sitting on one of the sofas with her leg elevated and wrapped in bandages.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Twisted it."

"Have you been to the doctor?"

"Yep. It's only a slight sprain, and I'll been fine in day or two if I keep off it."

"You should take better care - "

"Mia, don't worry so much. I'm fine."

I sighed. Even at Hogwarts I'd been the 'mother' trying to take care of her.

"Sorry. So I guess you didn't have a good day then."

"Oh, no, we had lots of fun," and she gave Blaise a flirty look. He blushed, which I thought was pretty cute. "This happened just before we got back. Blaise came and got the truck and we went to the clinic in Incline."

"I must have been asleep. Why didn't you wake me Blaise? I could have helped you."

Blaise didn't turn around from the kitchen sink where he was working, and I could see the sunburn on the back of his neck.

"You were asleep. I didn't want to bother you."

This evening wasn't as cool as last night, so we ate out on the balcony overlooking the lake, watching the sun disappear over the mountains. Blaise had whipped up some very simple but nice steak and pasta, but topped it with cheese, grilled onions and a spicy peanut sauce, and the whole thing was delicious. We'd also managed to put away three bottles of fire whiskey. Even though Blaise was drinking more than either Ginny or I, we were all nicely affected when my cell phone rang.

I realized I had forgotten to turn it off; an unwritten rule in the cabin, but when I saw Draco's caller ID I answered. we had decided earlier that year that it would be a good idea if we go cell phones, Draco was a little hesitant to begin with but I managed to convince him that it was faster and easer that the floo connection.

"Helloooo honey," I said.

"Uh, hi, Mia? Um, are you OK? You sound - "

"Drunk!"

Ginny and Blaise burst out laughing - yes, we were all a little drunk.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he said, but it sounded snippy.

"As much as I can without you here to help me."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry Mia. I really am - "

"No. No. It's OK. So what do you want?"

"I was just calling to check on you; see of you're alright."

"Well I'm fine."

"When are you going to be back?"

"What?"

"When are you coming back?"

"I only just got here."

Draco didn't say anything.

"I'll be back in a couple of days. You know that."

He sighed. He was really pissing me off now.

"Good bye Draco, and have a nice week at work." I hung up the phone, and then turned it off.

"Screw him," I said, "Or rather, don't screw him. He's not here."

Ginny laughed, and Blaise blushed again.

"Look! Look, he's doing it again," I said, pointing.

"Doing what?" asked Ginny.

"He's blushing."

"Yes, he's very cute when he does that. Watch this," Ginny said.

"Aw, no, Gin, don't -"

"You put your hand down my shorts at the lookout and made me come."

"Ah, jeez," said Blaise, and he blushed. "It's not like I have any control over it."

I had the sudden mental image of these two, going at it like last night, but out in the open in the middle of the day. Blaise has a pretty nice body, and so does Ginny. I wondered if she liked sucking his cock; something I loved to do.

Ginny laughed, looking around at us. "Isn't he sweet? So what did Draco have to say for himself?" Ginny's speech was getting slurred. From past experience, I knew she would soon be off to sleep.

"He was checking up on me, which I find offensive. He's not willing to be here, so what happens here shouldn't be his concern."

"Well, he's jus' a dumb ass. You should find yourself a nice woodsman and show him - um, get him to show you his lumber."

Both Blaise and I groaned at the bad pun, but Ginny collapsed giggling.

In the blink of an eye, a gentle snore suddenly came from her. Yep, she'd gone straight to sleep.

Blaise stroked her hair for a little while.

"Do you love her?" I asked.

He smiled a very sweet smile.

"Oh, yeah."

"Does she know?"

He nodded his head.

"That was actually what caused the accident?"

"What?"

"When we were walking back, we stopped at a lookout point and I told her I loved her."

"And the accident?"

"She jumped me and put her arms around my neck, and we went off balance. She twisted her ankle and I took some skin off my knees."

He stroked her hair again, and watched her sleep.

"But you didn't stop there, did you?"

"Oh, Christ, not you too."

He was blushing again.

"I'm going to put her to bed," and he stood up over her, put an arm under her legs and lifted her up, carrying her inside.

As I watched him walk away, I had the funniest feeling of d‚j… vu. I'd seen him walking away before, and I couldn't quite remember when.

When Blaise had come back down, I'd remembered, and I had topped up our Whisky. I knew I'd need the courage.

"Blaise, when you came back to pick up the truck," I started.

"Yeah?"

"You saw me, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah. You were asleep."

I watched his face, and he started to blush again.

"It must be terrible to be given away every time."

He sighed.

"It is. Look, nothing happened Mia," he said. "You were asleep on top of the bed, and I just put you under the sheet. I tried to keep my eyes closed, honest."

"I wasn't just naked though, was I?"

"Um -"

"You found my vibrator."

"Mia - "

"No, listen, it's OK Blaise. I won't tell Ginny, and you don't have to tell her or Draco."

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing to anyone. Ginny would kill me for just thinking about you naked, let alone seeing you that way. She's always been jealous of you."

"What? You're kidding, aren't you?"

"No, she said ever since she first knew you, you were the popular one, getting all the dates."

"That's not true," I exclaimed. "Ginny's had more boyfriends than me, and she's been into weird sex stuff - "

I stopped, horrified at what I'd said, and it was my turn to blush madly.

"I remember where that vibrator was, Hermione," he said quietly. "I don't think you've got any right to judge her."

"No, I'm sorry. I really am." I sighed.

Blaise just looked out over the lake, drinking his whisky.

"I saw my best friend take it up the ass last night"

He spluttered, whisky going all over his shirt.

"That was after she told me she'd never do it again, and I don't understand why."

Blaise was silent. I took a breath, deciding it was time to stop being so conservative. It was time for my proposal.

"I want you to do the same to me."

His eyes almost popped out of his head, and his mouth hung open.

"Wh- wh- You what??"

"You two have piqued my interest, and Draco isn't here to help. I think," I said, standing and walking around the table to be beside him, "you would be perfect. I know you love Ginny, so you'd never want to be with me again."

"Christ -"

"And since you have some experience in this already, I know you'll be gentle." I placed my hand over his groin, and felt the heat coming from him.

"Because if you mention anything, I'll tell her it happened this afternoon, not more than 10 minutes after you said you loved her."

Blaise's cock was beginning to respond to my squeezing.

"Jesus, Mia. You're a cruel woman."

"Not really. I just know that with you I'll be in total control. No one need get hurt." I took one of his hands and placed it on my breast, and he automatically began to squeeze it, but he tore himself away.

"No," he said.

"Think about it Blaise. I know I've got a nice ass, and since it's anal it's not like you're really cheating on Ginny, and I'm not cheating on Draco." I pulled him up from his seat, and rubbed my body against his, feeling him getting harder and his breath getting shorter.

"Christ," he said again, and I could feel him responding.

I placed my hands on his face, tilted his head down and kissed him hard. Of course he tasted and felt different to Draco, and I think it was that difference that was making me hotter.

"I want to feel what it's like. It's something I've never considered before, but after seeing it last night, and thinking about it today, I've decided I've got to try it."

I pulled my shirt off, exposing my breasts to the cool night, and Blaise immediately started covering them with kisses, licking and nibbling the nipples. He was quite good at this, and in moments I was wet. His hand went between my thighs, rubbing me and pushing on my mound, massaging me through the fabric. I removed his hand, unzipped my jeans and took them off. I hadn't put panties on after my shower, and so was now completely naked in front of him.

"Wow," whispered Blaise.

I pirouetted slowly, my arms stretched over my head, up on my toes.

"Do you like?"

When I looked at his jeans, I knew the answer. I'm a chocolate brown, with high, smallish breasts and long legs, but that just makes me look taller than 5'4". I've had many compliments about my ass, which I was now pushing in Blaise's direction, looking back over my shoulder at him. I could see by the lust in his eyes that nothing would stop him now.

I walked back to him, and let him take me in his arms, kissing his neck, and he squeezed my ass in his hands, pulling me closer to him and rubbing against me. I unbuttoned and removed his shirt, pausing to suck and bite on his nipples too, causing him to shiver in delight. I licked my way down his belly, tickling the fine hair growing there with my tongue, and then unzipping his jeans and pulling them down. His boxers were well tented, and I tugged them down slowly, revealing Blaise's very nice cock. While Draco might be just a little bigger, Blaise's was the nicest looking cock I'd seen. I couldn't let it go to waste, and licked the head and then tried to take all of him in my mouth. It was almost possible, which seemed to please Blaise a lot, and I could feel his cock swell in my mouth as I licked around the head, down the shaft and sucked him hard into the back of my throat. His balls begin to tighten, so I stopped. I didn't want him to come just yet.

I lead him by the hand back inside to in front of the fireplace.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Well, there's three ways. You can get on your hands and knees, and I can enter you from behind, like you saw last night. You can lie on your back, lift your pelvis and put your legs over my shoulders and I can enter you that way. The last way, where I'm on my back, and you lower yourself onto me, gives you the most control."

I stroked his hard cock with my hand, and watched him swallow.

"I think I should be on top, OK?"

"Oh, sure," he said, and lay down immediately.

His cock stood straight up, and his hand rose up to play with my pussy.

"Just checking to see if you're as wet as I am hard."

"It's pretty obvious I am," I said.

"Good, because we're going to need lubrication."

I hadn't considered this. I hadn't planned to fuck Blaise with my pussy, just with my ass. His hand continued to play a very nice tune on me, and I was getting more excited all the time. Having come this far, I decided there was no way I wasn't going to do this. Squatting over his hips, I took his cock in my hand, guided it to my entrance, and lowered myself, taking him smoothly inside me, and I sighed deeply.

"Fucking hell," he said.

"Yeah," I said, trying to get my breath back.

"You're incredibly warm and wet."

I pulled up slowly, and I could feel the void cause by his retreating cock, and my inner lips pulling on his shaft, trying to hold him in. It was a delightful agony, pulling up until the head of his cock was just outside of me again. I was panting like crazy after only two strokes.

"I don't think I've ever been this horny," I gasped.

I lowered myself on him again, a little faster this time, feeling the head enter me, pushing deeper and feeling the shaft rub fill me up, and then being seated on him, the head of his cock nudging my cervix. I moved my hips forward and dropped onto my arms, our stomachs and pelvises together, my breasts almost grazing his chest, and I could now lift my hips and pelvis up without having to perform squats. I watched Blaise's face change as I went to work. He's cock felt very different inside me, maybe even better than Draco's, or maybe it was just the nasty way we were fucking; blackmail and coercion, seduction and raw sex, my best friend's boyfriend, wet and hard, pushing in and pulling out. I was feeling completely brazen and liberated, and wanted this to go on forever.

I could feel an orgasm suddenly reach out for me, much faster than any I've had before, and I barely had time to lift off Blaise and stop it. I stood there, panting and trembling, fluids dripping down my legs, looking at Blaise's naked body with skinned knees. His cock was hard and almost purple now, and it twitched in time with his pulse.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked. "I don't think I'm going to get any harder."

I crouched over his hips again, but this time a little higher up. I rubbed the head of his cock against my slit, nearly succumbing to the urge to plunge it deep inside me again. I was driving myself wild with desire as I rub it against my lips, my clit, up and down my slit, coating it with my juices. I groaned in torment as I pulled it away from my pussy and positioned his slippery, iron-hard cock just under my asshole, and I could feel it's warm head against me. I lowered myself down, but the pain was there again, just as it had been with the vibrator, and I had to lift off.

"You need to relax your muscles."

"I'm trying," I said, and lowered myself again, trying to relax, to remain calm. I loved the feel of his cock against me there, and maybe it went in a little further this time, but it still hurt.

"I can't," I said, enormously frustrated. "It's too painful."

Blaise sat up.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"Actually, you must, otherwise you wouldn't have proposed this. Let me take control. If it hurts, I promise I'll stop, OK."

"You'd better, Blaise."

"OK, then get on your hands and knees."

I complied, facing one of the sofas, and I felt him move up behind me.

"First we'll try a finger, see if we can't get you a little looser."

His finger slid easily deep in my pussy and churned around, bringing a loud moan from my mouth, but he pulled it out and without pausing, slid it right inside my ass.

"Oh, Christ," I gasped, my eyes open wide in surprise and delight. I was amazed at how wonderful it felt. When he rotated it, I could feel it all the way down to my toes, and he slowly pulled his finger out, and then pushed it back in again.

"Do you like that?" he asked after a moment.

"Fuck, yeah. Why did you stop?"

He then pushed two fingers inside me, and I couldn't stop myself from crying out.

"Ahhh!," I said, and his fingers kept moving inside me. My arms and legs were trembling from the pleasure as he moved very, very slowly.

"Relax," he said. "You have to get used to this, allow yourself to stretch a little."

I breathed deeply, trying to concentrate on relaxing my muscles, yet still tingling at the end of his fingers. I groaned when I felt him slide his other hand across my pussy, collecting the juices, and pushed a third finger in my ass.

"Ahhh, Christ, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I was nearly sobbing now, the pleasure so intense. Blaise's fingers were stationary and I was trying not to move, but my hips were vibrating at the end of his hand. I wanted to wait longer, needed to have his cock inside me.

I gradually slowed my breathing and pulse down, pulling myself back from the brink, but with Blaise's fingers still inside me, and he felt me relax.

"That's better, Mia, I can feel you loosening up. We'll be ready to try this soon, OK?"

"Uh, yeah - fuck. OK."

"This is so sexy to watch," said Ginny, sitting on the sofa beside me.

My head whipped around and my mouth dropped open. I forgot all about Blaise's fingers in my ass - well, actually I couldn't, but I tried to.

"Oh fuck! Ginny - I".

"Don't worry Hermione, it's fine," and she stroked my hair. "It's OK, really. Calm down."

Blaise's other hand had started stroking my pussy again, and I couldn't believe I felt myself getting wetter. My eyes had to close with the pleasure as his hand slid along the slit from my vagina to my clit, and rubbed it gently, slowly.

"She's very wet," said Blaise.

"I told you, she's a very sexual woman."

"Ginny! You didn't tell him - "

"Of course I did, honey, a long time ago. It was one of the first times we went completely wild in bed. Hearing how we would sometimes play with each other - "

"Oh, God!"

"Mia, it's OK. Don't worry about it, especially considering my boyfriend is working his fingers inside you."

What Blaise was doing was certainly distracting me from Ginny, and I couldn't worry about her revealing our youthful indiscretions any more, just so long as Blaise kept touching me.

When I opened my eyes again, breathing deeply and rhythmically in time to Blaise's fingers now moving slowly in my pussy and my ass, I wasn't surprised to see Ginny's crotch right in front of my face.

"I think you should have to work for this one," said Ginny. "You can't get away with seducing my boyfriend without payment."

Blaise's fingers stopped, and I really wished they hadn't.

"Please," I whispered.

"Blaise, as soon as Hermione starts eating my pussy you can continue, OK?"

"Sure thing honey," he said, and started pulling his fingers out of me.

"No, wait! Wait! I'll do it."

"That's the Hermione I know," said Ginny, chuckling.

I licked her all over, from clit to pussy, pushing in and sliding back up to wipe my tongue across her clit. It might have been six years since Hogwarts, but her taste and scent were familiar, acting as aphrodisiacs to me, somehow turning me on even more. I had her squirming on the sofa, her head tossing side to side, her calves locked behind my head. From her clit to her pussy, plunge in, swirl and run hard up to her clit. Over and over, getting faster and harder each time, just like we used to do in college, until she was almost coming. I had almost forgotten about Blaise behind me, when I felt his cock slide deep inside me, driving my face onto Ginny's pussy, and I gasped, sucking on Ginny's lips and causing her to lift her hips and try to grind on my face.

When Blaise pulled out, I moaned again, but I then I felt the head of his cock at the entrance to my ass.

He grabbed my hips firmly, and slowly pushed the head of his cock into my ass. There was only a flash of pain, gone in an instant, and he waited there, with me stuck on the end of his cock, his girlfriend moaning and groaning under my mouth.

I thought I could feel every pulse of the blood in his cock, as it throbbed inside me. I returned to licking Ginny's clit again, arching my stomach down and pulling my mouth down, massaging the shaft of her clit with my tongue, and I pushing my ass back onto Blaise's cock, taking him deeper inside and loving the feel of all of him.

When I got down to the opening of Ginny's vagina, I licked it deeply, buried my tongue into her, and pushed back that last inch to take all of Blaise's cock in my ass. My arms and legs were aching, trembling again with the strain of maintaining a smooth action, and trying not to simply collapse with Blaise fucking my ass.

I licked upwards on Ginny, arching my back up, like I'd seen her do last night, pulling my ass away from Blaise, and licked up to Ginny's clit again. Oh fuck! I was going to die with pleasure, as I felt an orgasm starting to bounce from one end of my body to another like mad, hot rings of pleasure.

My eyes screwed shut and my torso started convulsing, back and forwards slightly on Blaise's cock, my tongue in Ginny, fucking them both in time to the orgasm overtaking me. Blaise finished me off with two more strokes, and I came crying, screaming and shaking, my mouth sending Ginny over the edge, bucking and moaning and grinding on my face.

I could feel my asshole contract and relax rapidly around Blaise's cock as I came, and Blaise stroked again, once, twice more, screaming "Fuck!" with each time, and he drove completely into me, shooting his load.


End file.
